


Saving His Home

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mention of other Combaticons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tf_speedwriting, prompt: "On the Roof of a High Building." Originally posted here: http://bluespyracer.livejournal.com/1112.html</p><p>Who dobbed the Combaticons in?</p><p>*No warnings* - other than Combaticons now facing their doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving His Home

The meeting took place as had all the others, on the viewing platform atop the Bank of Iacon.  
  
All around, empty floodlit roofs together with spires and domes of other lesser buildings topped the intricate brightly lit structures below. Peeping through on one side, the great dam wall of Iacon could be seen, the Towers District glittering from the lake above. On the other, the massive Iacon Dome hulked, shimmering in wan golden light, whilst above soared the Three Obelisks, equal only in iconic value to the Dome.  
  
Reflected light illuminated the sky in an eerie glow, outlining the angular bulk of Megatron’s most senior advisor like a ghostly sentinel. “You have something for me, Mirage?” said Shockwave.  
  
A slight breeze wafted in Mirage’s audios, mingling with the never ending hubbub which floated up from far below: the rattle of the monorail network, the buzz of expressways and the crowded airways, the distant sound of many voices and footfalls permeated with the distant throb of music.  
  
The slender blue and white elitemech took a deep intake. “No, I don’t, Shockwave. I am afraid – I am not able to make payment this quarter.”  
  
The single optic of Megatron’s most trusted companion gleamed brightly. “But Lord Megatron’s terms were very clear!” he said. “Forty thousand credits per quarter, or we will be forced to take the Towers …”  
  
“Yes I know,” cut in Mirage, I know, believe me, I know!”  
  
Oh yes, it had indeed been made very clear. Deliver the money. On time. It would purchase off world technology necessary to develop the Itopian crystal reserves, a bountiful supply of fast, bulk energy to the Decepticon Cause. That way removal of the Towers to exploit the deep selenium crystal pits beneath the ancient structures would be unnecessary. The crystal energy could instead continue to provide power to Iacon, as it had for millennia.  
  
Mirage looked now at the glittering structures rising above the dam, not only his own beloved home but that of his ancestors for countless generations. This alternate plan he had thought up _had to work._ It was not just the destruction of the buildings, but Mirage’s whole credibility with the Alpha Council which would fail; plus the destruction of the Alpha caste itself if they would not listen, would not vacate if worst came to worst …  
  
But Mirage could not bear to think of that. “There has been a hitch in the proceedings,” he said. “The contact who was supposed to set up the Itopian deal has - misused - my credits.”  
  
Shockwave’s faceplates shifted in a configuration which could only be taken as a frown. “This is very serious, Mirage,” he said. “I regret to say that this throws in much doubt whether the Decepticons can refrain from the action we spoke of at the outset of these negotiations.”  
  
“No!” said Mirage. “You can tell Lord Megatron that I have – some other information for him.”  
  
“Oh, such as?”  
  
The optic blazed. Mirage forced himself to look straight at it. _This has to work._  
  
“One of Lord Megatron’s closest allies plots against him,” he said. “The - contact - who was supposed to finance your Itopian crystal supply – has instead purchased off world weaponry to support a rebellion by him against your leader.”  
  
An expression akin to mild surprise appeared on the faceplates of The figure opposite. He was motionless, the optic scrutinizing. “Really?” he said flatly.  
  
Mirage nodded. “Yes,” he said.  
  
“Are you sure this is not just a means of stalling the inevitable, Mirage?”  
  
“It is not. I can give you – a name.”  
  
The breeze blew, a warm, balmy breath, and Mirage noted again, with an ache in this spark, the glittering lights of the Towers. The city noise drifted up and somewhere below a siren wailed. Shockwave looked at Mirage expectantly. If he could, the Elite suspected, he would have raised an optic ridge. “Well?”  
  
“Onslaught …” said Mirage.  
  
Shockwave let out a deep chuckle. “I see!” he said. “Ah – I see!”  
  
Mirage nodded. “There are a number of other key individuals,” he said.  
  
Shockwave nodded, still laughing softly. “Don’t think this comes as any great surprise!” he said. “It is simply as Megatron thought.” He shook his head. “Well, well, well! And to think Soundwave wanted to give Onslaught the benefit of the doubt. How hard the mighty fall! Your ‘contact,’ I take it is also part of the scheme?”  
  
Mirage thought of Swindle and tried not to envisage the brilliant partner with so much ability on which he’d pinned all his hopes; the talented operator who had, before this situation arose, made him so much money. And been – he thought – his devoted lover.  
  
He swallowed hard and took a deep intake. “Yes,” he said. “You can tell Lord Megatron I will – deliver the instigators to him if he will spare the Towers. Them - and the imported weapons cache.”  
  
Shockwave seemed to consider, his baleful optic staring across the forest of roofs and spires. He nodded. “Very well,” he said. “ I will put it to him. I am certain that at the very least, he will be most grateful for this information.”  
  
“With all due respect,” said Mirage, endeavoring to sound as calm as possible, ”I would hope he would be much more than that. I would hope that it would mitigate the non provision of the money. After all, I could well be saving his Leadership.”  
  
Shockwave nodded. “Indeed, maybe,” he said. “It will depend upon many circumstances.”  
  
There was a silence then, punctuated only by the sounds from below. Mirage thought he caught the sound of music wafting in the air, not the beat of the nightclubs but gentle, scintillating sounds, the electronic pipe sounds of the Towers. An ache went through his spark. “Maybe we can come to some arrangements as to the combined use of the Towers,” he said. “I will put it to the Alpha Council. I believe that the District could be of great strategic advantage to the Decepticons _intact._ "  
  
Shockwave nodded again. At least he appeared not to disagree.  
  
There was a whooshing noise. Mirage looked up to see a vessel approaching through the night sky, which he recognized as an executive transport. He caught a glimpse of the dark, solitary figure of the pilot as it swept around drawing in next to the platform where they stood. It proceeded to hover next to the railing. “If you will excuse me ….” said Shockwave. “We will liaise again here in thirty thousand astroseconds. And I will give you Megatron’s answer.”  
  
“Thank you,” murmured Mirage.  
  
He stood above the vista of lights and watched the vessel disappear, speeding downwards and disappearing among the lights of the many flyways. Of course, the venturing of such a craft to such lofty levels of Iacon was forbidden expressly by Iaconian by laws. But in these times, such regulations were studiously ignored by certain elements. Namely, _Lord_ Megatron.  
  
Mirage looked again to above the scarp, easily picking out the spires of his own residence. And the Alphamech shuttered his optics, a tremor going through his frame.  
  
 _I will save it_ he thought. _I will save it, and I will get Swindle out of this. There will be some loophole, he is only the financier, and he has been - _misled_. He will not go unpunished, but he will not be sentenced to death for treason. As will the others._ And they would. Of that, Mirage was certain. But, he thought with a steely resolve, he owed neither Onslaught or the rest of them any such reprieve.  
  
Mirage gave the glittering scene one last look and departed, not by illegal transport but by the ancient spiral staircase which would its way down through the ancient spire. Even if the Decepticons did attack, all was not lost, he reminded himself. _Must go to the Autobots. Must get them to extend protection to the Towers, in the event of these negotiations failing._  
  
It was surely in their interests to do that. If the Towers fell, Iacon fell. And if Iacon fell, then so did Cybertron.


End file.
